


The road unfollowed

by Liz1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan doesn't know Kaito's identity, Conan is adorable, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kaito doesn't know Conan's identity, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz1412/pseuds/Liz1412
Summary: Edogawa Conan has made a family and name for himself more than Kudo Shinchi ever could. Perhaps it was time to stop believing in getting his body back and time to embrace his second childhood. Of course, that means moving to Ekoda and being put in the same class as one Kuroba Kaito apparently despite still being a child.





	

Rain was falling at an abrupt speed, out of nowhere and increasing by the minute. The darkening clouds cast a shadow on the Ekoda side of Tokyo Metropolis, Japan. The metropolitan prefecture was drenched by the water in a matter of a few seconds; its occupants immediately tugging out umbrellas or using briefcases to cover their heads as they made their way to the next destination, used to the peculiar weather of their city. Out of the crowd, a young man could be seen running past, the boy checking his watch in annoyance. His black uniform jacket flapping around his chest as the rain slapped into him without his usual protection. Messy black hair ruffled in the speeding wind, the teenager cursing up a storm as he turned a corner and made his way to the house. 

Finally, safe from the dreaded rain, Kuroba Kaito breathed a sigh of relief before groaning as he entered the house, not bothering with the traditional calling as no one was home. Kaito retrieved a towel, drying his hair as he checked his mail, absentmindedly starting up the computer as he sat down. The high school thief smirked to himself in silence as he checked the news and messages before one caught his interest in particular. Blinking, Kaito clicked on the message and his eyes began to read, widening as he continued before a smirk appeared once more.

“Interesting…”  
  
Location: Tokyo

Despite the rain pouring down that day, a small gang of children varying the age of six to eight were walking at a leisure pace. The crowd of colorful umbrellas moved at a casual speed, stopping suddenly when the owner of the green umbrella sneezed rather violently. 

“Conan-kun, are you getting sick?” The smallest of the group asked, one Yoshida Ayumi. Today she’d chosen to wear a light blue blouse to contrast her ever-present choice of a headband. Said headband was currently being patted as Ayumi checked to make sure it was still there. She looked concern for the boy, but Conan simply waved the concern away.

“I’m fine, Ayumi-chan,” Conan assured, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe his nose before the group decided to resume their walk. 

“Even though it’s raining, we should play in the park today!” The largest of the children proclaimed, a Kojima Genta. 

“Genta-kun, it’s raining too much for us to do anything,” Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko reasoned, getting a grumble from Genta in response. 

“I have to get home today. I promised Ran-neechan that I would be home early today. I’m evidently grounded…” Conan apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

“Eh! You’re grounded? No way!” Mitsuhiko responded in surprise. Conan laughed.

“She’s been of the mind that I shouldn’t be around crime scenes and got upset that I snuck in one with Oji-san anyways,” Conan explained, rolling his eyes slightly. His friends snickered and teased as the six-year-old bid them goodbye at the door to the agency, waving them away as he climbed the stairs. 

“Tadaima,” The words left the little boy easily, red sneakers pressed onto their toes as a small pale hand grasped the door handle and tugged it down, pushing his weight into the door to open it. Come to think of it, he was getting too used to the motion as of late. Conan shook his head; a year in this body could do that to anyone.

“Okaeri,” Ran’s voice came from the kitchen, to which Conan smiled and made his way to the couch to put his book bag down. Kogoro was cheering on his beloved Okino Yoko as she performed on the television. Rolling his eyes, Conan unpacked his homework to get that out of the way as fast as possible, grimacing at the assignment to create a picture of the human body. Oh he longed for the days where his homework didn’t involve drawing, arts and craft, or little stories… 

As always, it didn’t take Conan much longer than a solid five minutes to complete the exercise of the day, his eyes straying to the television when Kogoro finally switched it to the news. A report followed the segment on the weather, this piece reviewing the highlights of a robbery case that had taken place last night. Conan made himself comfortable on the sofa and pulled out a library book he’d checked out a few days ago, intending to complete the mystery novel. He was halfway through the book already by the time Ran called the two of them over for supper. 

“How was school, Conan-kun?” Ran asked as she served his plate. Conan thanked her in the usual childish-embedded voice before answering her with a shrug. 

“Did you finish your homework already?” Was the next question, to which a nod was given back to her. Ran blinked and sighed. “Conan-kun, are you sure you don’t want to skip a grade? Tou-san received another letter today.” Here she looked at her father. The man blinked, putting his bowl of rice down, before he fished out the letter from his pocket and gave a cough.

“Kobayashi-sensei wants to request that you take a placement exam,” Kogoro finally said, showing the request letter. At Conan’s immediate shake of his head, he rolled his eyes. “Brat, it’s obvious that this workload is too easy for you. Perhaps you should take it anyways. Finding something challenging for your damn brain might actually keep you from butting into my cases.” 

“I’m fine where I am Ran-neechan, Oji-san!” Conan protested, frowning harshly.  
“Conan-kun, just think about it okay?” Ran appeased. “I know you don’t want to leave your friends, but when was the last time you actually were cha—“

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The sharp knocks coming from downstairs stopped the conversation abruptly. Conan blinked and was about to follow Kogoro when Ran tugged on his hand to keep him there. 

“You’re still grounded, little boy. That means no interrupting Tou-san’s cases,” Ran reminded him with a glare. A pout formed on his face before he could stop it, but Conan grumbled and resumed eating dinner. 

Moments later, Kogoro returned with a grumble. “Ran, I’ll be going out tomorrow with a client. Don’t wait up,” he told his daughter as he resumed his spot to eat. Conan tried to wheedle case details out of the man, but continued to get scolded by Ran until he left it alone. 

All in all, the day was a quiet and familiar one to Conan. The little detective sighed and curled up on his futon that night, thinking about the details of his life and how he’d gone from an independent high schooler to a forcibly cute little boy. Admittedly, he hadn’t had to up the cute antics as much as he used to in the past few months, Ran seeming to understand that Conan wasn’t always an energetic child. 

He knew he was being irrational, letting his emotions tie him down. He’d likely be stuck in this body for a lot longer than he anticipated. Even when he went back to Shinichi, he would be severely behind in his studies.  
The only thing awaiting him in a positive note was Ran. But… they would never be the same again. Conan had spent roughly a year as a six-year-old. At the reminder of his seventeenth birthday approaching, he frowned harder and turned on his side. Why… Why was he even bothering with trying to return to a body that would no longer have a future? Sure he could pull strings to still graduate, but his own name and connections as Kudo Shinichi were fading. Edogawa Conan seemed to have more friends than his alter ego. 

Maybe… Maybe he should just allow Edogawa Conan to be him finally. Ran’s little brother couldn’t hurt her as much as Kudo Shinichi was currently doing. 

With those thoughts plaguing him, the young boy finally fell asleep, ideas and plans running through his sharp mind.


End file.
